


Corner of Bumfuck and Pretty Mouths

by limitlessskyes



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limitlessskyes/pseuds/limitlessskyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn had a fascination with Daryl's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corner of Bumfuck and Pretty Mouths

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while at work while obsessing over a picture of Norman Reedus with an action figure of Merle Dixon hanging out of his mouth. First time dabbling in TWD. I apologize if it sucks. Hah.

Glenn had a fascination with Daryl’s mouth. And it wasn’t just during moments when their lips were sliding against each other’s in heated kisses stolen behind a tree, or when they finally got a moment alone in their tent and Daryl’s mouth was utilized in a way that Glenn was pretty sure was just straight unholy in the amounts of pleasure it brought. 

The moments that Glenn’s attention could be driven to dangerous distraction however were the innocent moments. The curve of Daryl’s mouth when he had a cigarette dangling from his lips, unlit, as he cleaned his crossbow. The way that he would gnaw on his thumbnail when he got upset, his lips twitching in agitation. How his eyes would light up when those lips curled into a smile, only when they were alone. Glenn was pretty sure that was his favorite. 

Daryl had caught Glenn watching him one night after Daryl had fallen asleep, one eye cracking open, catching him in the act of tracing the bow of Daryl’s mouth with his fingertip as he slept. 

“What’re ya doin’?” Daryl’s voice was gravelly from sleep, and Glenn yanked his hand back almost as if he had been burnt, tripping over his words. 

“I- I was just…You looked so peaceful, and I couldn’t help… Your mouth is just...” Glenn stammered, his teeth catching his own lip as he looked down at Daryl.

“My mouth is wha’?” Daryl’s t’s tended to disappear when he first woke, his southern drawl even more pronounced than usual. Glenn stared at him, before his face split into a slow grin, settling back down next to Daryl and getting comfortable. 

“You just got a purty mouth, is all.” He drawled in an imitation of Daryl’s accent before snickering, watching as Daryl’s eyebrows slowly crept to his hairline. 

“Shut up and go to sleep, kid.” Was all he got as Daryl rolled over and settled into the bed roll again. Glenn curled against his back, still hiccuping on a stray snicker every so often before calming down and drifting to sleep. 

~


End file.
